The Storm
by blackrose612
Summary: Meg was about to walk out of her house when a storm injured her. She woke up with a supernatural power. Will it make her life easier or worse?
1. The Morning of Fate

Meg woke up one dull gray morning feeling depressed. It had been one lousy week. She got three

F's, did not make the cheerleading squad, an her family was horrible to her.

"Breakfast!" called Lois.

Meg rushed down the stairs. She had to run because today was pancake day. Unfortunately right when she got to the table, all of the pancakes were gone.

"Sorry sweety, you should have come early." said Lois.

"What am I supposed to eat?" asked Meg.

"Well I think there are some Unlucky-O's ." replied Lois.

Meg poured herself some of the cereal and sat down. She took a bite and gagged.

Peter, Brian, and Stewie laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked Meg suspiciously.

"We put salt in there!" cried Peter, wich caused the three to laugh some more.

"I can't take it anymore!" cried Meg.

That stopped the laughing.

"Meg calm down, they were just kidding." said Lois soothingly.

"Yeah Meg lighten up." smirked Peter.

"You know what, I can't take this! I'm leaving!" cried Meg. And with that she walked out the door.

"Idiot." said Peter. "I can't believe she forgot it was April Fool's Day!"

It was storming hard outside. As Meg walked along the street, she could see the bright flash of lightning and feel the thunder beneath her.

"Hello Meg!" called Cleveland. "Shouldn't you be at home?"

"I left." replied Meg dryly.

"Well maybe you should go indoors. People are saying this is going to be the worst storm in Qua-"

But he didn't have time to finish his sentence. A lightning bolt hit Meg, and she collapsed to the ground.

"Meg!" cried Cleveland.


	2. The first of many

When Meg woke up, she found herself surrounded by Lois, chris, Stewie, and Bryan. Peter was busy messing around with the vending machine.

"C'mon!" he shouted. "Give me my candy bar!"

"Oh Meg!" cried Lois. "You're alive!"

Peter came rushing over.

"Here you go Meg." said Peter as he handed her a candy wrapper.

"There's no candy." said Meg groggily

"Well I ate that, but you can throw it away for me." replied Peter.

"How are you feeling?" asked Bryan.

"I feel..." began Meg, but stopped. She couldn't describe how she felt. It was like something had entered her body. Suddenly the room went black. Suddenly Peter was standing in the hospital lobby. A guy with a gun was ready to shoot him.

"Oh my god!" cried Meg.

"What?" asked everyone.

"Dad's going to be shot by a stranger.!" she replied.

"Meg, that lightning bolt must have screwed up your brain!" gloated Peter. "I'm not going to be shot by anyone."

"Meg I've got to cook dinner." said Lois. "We'll see you later."

The Griffin family left Meg's room.

Suddenly a loud gunshout came from downstairs.

"Dad!" cried Meg.


	3. Life Support

"Sweety!" cried Lois as she rushed into Meg's room. "You were right."

"Oh my god, dad!" shouted Meg. "Is he alright."

"He'll be fine." replied Lois. "Luckily he was only shot in the arm."

The doctor came into Meg's room very quickly.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Doctor, my daughter is having visions." said Lois immediately.

"Oh dear god!" he cried.

"What?" asked Chris as he walked into the room.

"Did you see the paper this morning, there's a 10 discount on sofas."

"Doctor what about my daughter?" asked an agitated Lois.

"Well I have heard of people getting visions from storms, but they usually only last for a week or two. Call me if it's longer."

"So I can go?" asked Meg.

"Sure." replied the doctor.

When Lois, Meg, and Chris walked out the door, they heard the doctor yell: "Oh my God!"

"What?" asked the three tensly.

"The offer expires this week!" he replied.

As they made their way down the hall, Lois looked at Meg.

"Meg would you like to go visit your father?"

"I don't know." replied Meg.

"Oh come on, he wants to talk to you." said Lois.

As they made their way to Peter's room, Meg started feeling sick.

Suddenly the hallway went dark again. An image of Peter came into focus. He was on a hospital bed unconscious. Suddenly a doctor walked by and sepped on the life support plug.

The world came back into focus.

"We have to go and see dad!" cried Meg.

"Duh Meg, that's where were going." replied Chris.

"Well we have to hurry!"

Meg ran as fast as she could to Peter's room. When she got to the hall labeled: Gun Accident wing, she burst into the first door.

"Dad!" she shouted.

But Peter wasn't there. Instead a man looked at her and went: "Who are you?"

"Honey." said Lois catching up. "Your father's room is down the hall."

"Oh." replied Meg blushing furiously. "I'm sorry."

Meg got out of the room as fast as she could.

After making their way down the bustling hall, Lois pointed out room 32.

Meg rushed in and found her father lying unconscious.

Right on time the doctor walked in.

"Hello." said the doctor.

"Doctor, what ever you do, don't go over there!" shouted Meg.

Unfortunately her shouts were muffled by Chris making noises.

"No need to shout Meg, this is a hospital." said the doctor. "And I couldn't hear you anyway."

"Over there... Don't go over there." said Meg out of breath.

However Chris was still making the stupid noises.

"Chris, quit being loud your sister's trying to speak" said Lois. "And get rid of that stupid monkey!"

"I can't, he's attacking me!" cried Chris.

"Go on, shoo." said Lois grabbing the evil monkey and throwing him in the closet.

"Speaking of shoe, I should get some new ones." said the doctor.

While he was fingering his shoes, he made his way unknowingly towards the life support plug.

Meg did the most sensible thing she could think of and pushed the doctor away.

"What'd you do that for?" he whined.

"I had a vision that you were going to accidently unplug the life support machine and kill my dad, that's what I've been trying to tell you." replied Meg wearily.

"Well what do you know, I probably would have killed your father." said the doctor looking down. "Er, you aren't in the... Looney Bin are you?"

"No doctor." said Lois, and began to talk about what had happened.

"Oh, well I have to go, get well!" said the doctor, and with that walked out.

As the family walked to the car, Chris started talking.

"Meg saved dad's life twice!" he said gleefully. "Boy is Dad going to flip out when he hears about this!"

Meg slept the whole car ride home. If having visions was tiring, she wasn't sure if she wanted them, but they were usefull. When she got home, she went right back to sleep.


	4. Euphoria

"Mom, do I really have to go to school?" whined Meg.

It had been four days since Meg had been struck by lightning, she wasn't really looking forward to going to school. What if one of the kids found out about her power?

"Yes Meg." replied Lois. "You've already missed three days, and don't you have a Math test?"

"But what if the kids find out I'm temporarily phsycic?" asked Meg. "Then they'll think I'm a freak!"

"Um Meg open your eyes, you're already a freak." interrupted Peter who had just gotten out of the hospital.

"I saved your life twice old man, so don't go making fun of me." muttered Meg.

"I'm your father and you'll let me make fun of you when I want!" yelled Peter.

"You don't own me you fat-"

"Stop it!" interrupted Lois. "Meg go get Chris and walk to the bus stop, Peter stop making fun of Meg, she saved your life two times."

"Fine." muttered Peter.

At school, Meg was feeling nervous. Everytime she passed a student and they looked at her, she would go ballistic.

When she finally go to her locker, the world turned black once again. Meg was with a guy who was wearing a football jacket.

"Would you like to go to the dance?" asked the guy.

"I'd love to!" replied Meg.

"Meg! Meg!" called someone.

Suddenly the locker came back. She realized that someone was tapping her on the shoulder.

"Earth to Meg." said Courtney, the girl whose locker was next to her's.

"Oh hey!" greeted Meg.

"Did you like space out or something?" asked Courtney.

"Sorry about that." said Meg. "I'm just thinking."

"So where have you been?" asked Courtney.

"Oh, I got struck by lightning." replied Meg.

"Ouch! And you're still alive? That is so cool!" cried Courtney.

Suddenly before Meg could stop her, Courtney shouted out to everyone in the hallway.

"Everyone! Meg got struck by lightning and survived! It's a miracle."

A few people said "Great", but most people groaned.

"I'd better get to class." said Meg.

Meg was in her math class waiting for the teacher Mr. Mathwhiz to get there. She started feeling nervous, she had not studied a single bit. Suddenly the classroom went dark once more and she saw Mr. Mathwhiz handing her a test.

"Congratulations Meg!" he exclaimed. "A plus!"

The room came back into focus. Mr. Mathwhiz was standing right in front of Meg frowning and tapping his foot.

"Come on Meg, clear off your desk! It's time for the test." he said.

As soon as he handed the test to her, she realized something. In her vision when she got the test back, she could see the answers. And she remembered them plain as day.

All day at school, she waited for the cute boy to ask her to the dance, but he never did.

When she got home, she was so happy that she started singing.

"What are you so happy about?" grumbled Peter.

"I had a teriffic day at school!" she exclaimed.

"Well that's great, listen Meg, I've been thinking and I've decided I'm proud of you."

"What!" cried Meg.

"Well, It's not easy for me to admit it, but I...owe...umm." Peter paused and looked at the floor and not at Meg. "I...owe...you for saving my life."

Suddenly he burst out of the room crying.

Meg felt that she could do anything, this was the best feeling ever! Especially making Peter cry.


	5. The Downfall

"Rats!" thought Meg. It was a stormy day and, what felt like a bad day as well.

"Meg, hurry up you're late!" shouted Lois.

"Oh no!" she cried. She dressed at top speed and rushed down the stairs.

"Meg wait!" called Lois.

"No time mom!" shouted Meg as she ran off to school.

As soon as she arrived, the first period bell had rung, so she had to get a slip of paper to be admitted to class.

"Ah Meg, it's about time. I was just about to make an announcement." said Mr. Mathwhiz as she went to her seat. Meg smiled, she already knew what it was.

"Everyone, I have bad news." said Mr. Mathwhiz. "I lost your tests."

Everyone started complaining, grumbling, and booing the teacher. Meg just sat there petrified.

"We will have to retake the test. Please clear off your desks." he said.

When Meg recieved the test, she tried to remember the answers she had put down yesterday, but her memory was blank. Instead she had to guess on everyone.

During lunch Meg sat with her outcast group and started reminiscing about her day. It had been so horrible. She now knew why her mother had asked her to wait, it was because she had forgotten her lunch and her shirt was on backwards.

Everyone had laughed at her for the shirt thing for almost half of the day until Courtney had told her. She also forgot to do three homework assignments, failed a pop quiz, and slipped on a wet floor. Now it was lunchtime. She managed to dig up some money in her backpack to buy a school lunch. Unfortunately it was so gross, she could barely eat it.

"Hey Meg look, it's Jackson!" said Courtney.

Meg quickly looked up. A guy with a football jacket was walking up to her. It was the same guy in her vision!

"Hi Meg!" he said.

"Um hello!" she greeted shyly.

"So, how are you?" he asked.

"Oh, fine." she replied.

"Listen, would you like to go to the dance with me this Friday?" he asked.

"I'd be honored." she said.

"Great! See you then." he said. And went back to his buddies.

"Wow Meg!" said Courtney. "I can't believe Jackson asked you to the dance!"

"Me nethier." replied Meg.

The rest of the school day went by in a blur. When she got home and told Lois, she was surprised that her mom wasn't happy.

"Meg, are you sure he isn't pulling a prank on you?" she asked skeptically.

"Mom, he likes me! Why can't you just accept that!" cried Meg.

"Whoa, someone likes Meg?" asked Peter. "Is it Mr. Imaginary!"

"No! Just leave me alone!" shouted Meg. She rushed up to her room.

Why did her mom think that Jackson didn't really like her? Just because she had never had a boyfriend didn't mean she was stupid. She had seen the look in his eye when he asked her to the dance. He looked like he really liked her.

Meg sighed and went to bed.


	6. Peter saves the day

It was the night of the school dance. Meg was almost done getting ready. She gazed at herself in the mirror and thought she looked beautiful. She was wearing a pink tank top with a flowered skirt. Her hair was in an elegant bun. Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"He's here!" she cried.

Suddenly, the world went black. She saw herself being pelted with water balloons!

The world came back once more. She sat down and tried to think. Was Jackson playing a trick on her? "No." she told herself. "Maybe it was someone whose jealous, like his ex girlfriend or something. Meg hurried downstairs where she saw Jackson talking to Lois and Peter.

"Meg never told me she had an older sister." he said.

Lois laughed and turned around.

"There you are Meg!" she exclaimed.

"You look pretty tonight." said Jackson as he pinned a corsage to her outfit.

"Thanks!" said Meg shyly.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked Meg. To Mr.and Mrs. Griffin he said: "I'll have her home by eleven."

"Have fun!" called Lois as the two walked to Jackson's car.

On the way to the dance, neither Jackson nor Meg spoke much.

When they got to the dance Jackson guided Meg away from the door.

"Meg, I just want to say something." said Jackson. "Eat water balloons you ugly cow!"

Out of no where, people were chucking balloons at Meg.

"Stop! Stop!" she cried.

Her dress was getting drenched. Her hair was coming undone.

"Get away from her you big bullies!" shouted a voice.

It was Peter. Him, Chris, and Bryan were now pinning all of the guys who had thrown water balloons at Meg and pounding them to a pulp.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Stewie chasing after Jackson. He had caught up and was now biting his leg.

All of the water balloon throwers and Jackson ran as fast as they could.

"Ha! Serves them right!" said Peter satisfactedly.

"Dad! How did you know?" asked Meg.

"Your mother told me to make sure nothing happened to you, so the guys and I came and hid. And also I owe you one." replied Peter, and with that he winked at her.

"Thanks Dad!" said Meg. And Gave her father a big hug.

"Um Meg, please don't hug me in public. I don't want people to know you're my daughter." said Peter.

"Oh, sorry." replied Meg, and let go.

The next morning Meg felt better than she had in a long time. It didn't take a genius to figure out that her powers were gone. But Meg was very glad that they were.

The End


End file.
